Curse of Fate
by SulliMike23
Summary: Discontinued perminantly. Please read author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Mike: Hiya Pokemon fans! I'm back!

Misty: New story Mike?

Mike: You betcha Misty!

Ash: Is it another one with me and Misty? ::is holding Misty's hand and smiling at her::

Mike: To tell you the truth Ash, yes.

Misty: Yay! ::Hugs Ash tightly while he laughs::

Mike: Don't mind me guys, I'm just the author. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but the story and any characters I might introduce in it belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary: What if that Unown that hit Misty's head in the episode, "Address Unknown" left a small side effect that didn't sprout until 2 months after Ash returned from the Houenn league and became a Pokemon Master? That side effect is what many would consider a gift; but for Misty, it's a curse. A curse that can be treated but not cured…or can it? Can Ash help Misty through this and hide his feelings from her new powers?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Curse of Fate 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1: Misty's Powers Emerge

It was a peaceful day in the small town of Pallet. It had been 2 months since it's son Ash Ketchum returned from the Houenn league and became the world's greatest Pokemon master at the age of 19. We see the Ketchum residence with the family's Mr. Mime sweeping the front porch. We also see on the porch, a young man wearing a bright, blue vest and a red, black, and green Pokemon League cap sitting on a porch swing (you know those bench-like swings) taking a nap with a familiar yellow pokemon sleeping on his lap.

The young man was the Pokemon Master himself, Ash Ketchum. He had been taking it easy since he became a pokemon master and tried to avoid challengers. Challengers kept coming to battle him and gain his title as a Pokemon Master but failed trying. But Ash didn't make them feel bad about it; he always gave them words of wisdom whenever they tried. No trainer has ever defeated Ash in a long time.

Mr. Mime was continuing to sweep when he heard something coming. Following his instincts, he looked up with a slight 'Mime?' escaping his mouth. What he saw, was a bicycle coming towards the Ketchum residence. On the bike was a figure of a young lady who wore a yellow tank top shirt and short denim shorts what were held up by a pair of suspenders. Her hair was as red as a bright sunset and it was flowing at the back of her head as the wind whipped against her body. Her eyes were as blue as rain drops but they looked kind of sad when one looks at them up close. Her skin looked a smooth like silk and very tanned like she had been out for a long time.

Mr. Mime turned to the sleeping Pokemon master and nudged him awake. "Mime, mime!"

"Mmm not now Mimie." Ash said sleepily trying to sleep.

"MIME!!!" Mr. Mime yelled in his ear and Pikachu's ear making them fall off the swing.

"Ow, why'd ya have to wake us up Mimie?" Ash groaned.

"Still lazy as usual huh Ash?" A girl voice giggled catching Ash's attention.

When Ash looked up, he couldn't believe the beautiful figure before him. It was the girl on the bike and up close she was a beautiful girl that almost any guy would want as a girlfriend. But her heart was for one person…and we all know who that was. Ash knew who this girl was just by looking at her features.

"Misty? Oh my god Misty!" Ash said excitedly as he ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and twirled her around in a hug earning a giggle from her. He then put her down and took a look at her.

"It's great to see you too Ash." Misty said with a smile on her face.

"What're you doin' here?" Ash laughed.

"Thought I'd come and visit the Pokemon master I used to pick on for fun." Misty giggled earning another laugh from Ash.

"Well, it's great to see you again Misty." Ash said whole heartedly.

"Misty?" Came another voice from the house.

When Misty looked, she recognized a spiky, brown-haired squinted-eyed Pokemon breeder. "Brock!"

Later, Ash invited Misty inside and both he and Brock explained to Misty their adventures in the Houenn league and how Ash met May earned a laugh from Misty. They even introduced May; she had decided to stay with Ash since he still owed her a bike too. May told Misty about why she became a Pokemon trainer, her little brother, and the fact that her father is a gym leader too. Misty also introduced her Togepi to May and how she ended up with Togepi. The story earned a laugh from May.

The four of them continued to talk even when Tracey came over to talk and meet May. But then something Brock was reading in the newspaper caught his attention and caught the attention from the others.

"Hey guys take a look at this!" Brock showed the newspaper and the headlines read, 'Terror strikes Mt. Moon.'

_"Authorities say that the damage to Mount Moon was caused by a metronome psychic attack from a Clefable for reasons unknown. There were no reported injuries of any kind except a few pokemon. No deaths were also reported so no one was at the vicinity at the time the explosion occurred. Reports also say that there was a person near Mount Moon but could not be described anyone._

_            Similar incidents had been reported in Cerulean City, Celadon City, Lavender Town, and Vermillion City. No one has reported any suspects at either incident but the incidents all have had no injuries or deaths at all, just immense damage to small areas. If you have any information about these five incidents, please contact pokemon police at once."_

Brock read as he continued to read the newspaper. The whole gang had shocked faces on but Misty, she had her head down and had faked a shocked look herself but she knew something about the incident. Ash looked at her in concern. "Hey Misty, you ok?"

"Huh?" Misty looked up then quickly recovered. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

_If only they knew. _Misty thought to herself.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I wanna head over to Professor Oak's place and say hi to Gary." Ash said getting up.

"Gary?" Misty asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah, that's right I didn't tell you." Ash said sweat dropping and rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Before our pokemon journey, me and Gary were best friends. After I came back, we became friends again."

"Oh." Was Misty's only reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later at Prof. Oak's laboratory, Ash and the others were sitting down enjoying tea that Gary made. Gary and Professor Oak were pleased that Misty came back. She told them all about what she had been doing since Ash left for the Houenn League. Ash didn't believe some of her story, some parts of it didn't add up when she got to her travels to Mount Moon, Celadon City, Lavender Town, and Vermillion City; especially some bits from her hometown of Cerulean City.

All of a sudden, explosions were heard outside in the Lab area. Everyone looked outside and saw smoke coming from various parts of the laboratory area and ran outside.

"What's going on here?" Ash yelled as he saw pokemon running everywhere. His pokemon came running or flying up to him. "You guys ok."

They all responded in their noises just as they heard a group of laughs. He looked up and saw a Meowth shaped balloon. We all knew what that meant.

"Prepare for trouble, we've got the place in a panic."

"And make it double, we're not here to picnic."

"Do protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all peoples within our nation…"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Wobbu…"

"Hey get yer own line! Ha, ha, Meowth that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Everyone shouted.

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu yelled.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" May shouted throwing her index finger at them.

"You guys know we'll always beat ya!" Brock shouted too.

"Not today you won't." Jesse taunted before turning to Meowth, "Hit it Meowth!"

"Aye, aye!" Meowth replied sinisterly before pressing a button and out from the bottom net came a net and it covered Ash's pokemon and Ash!

"Ash!" Everyone shouted as Team Rocket lifted him off the ground with his pokemon.

"Put him down you creeps!" Misty cried out while putting Togepi down.

"Hey, isn't that the twerp's girlfriend?" James asked looking at Misty.

"Well what do you know, it is." Jesse replied smirking.

"Heh! Too bad she ain't gonna get 'em back!" Meowth snickered and taunted.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet shouted as he once again popped out of his pokeball.

"Get back in your pokeball!" Jesse yelled as she returned her annoying blue pokemon back into its pokeball. Just then, they heard Pikachu trying to shock the net but instead he was shocking Ash and the rest of his pokemon.

"AHH!!! PIKACHU STOP!!!" Ash shouted while being electrocuted by his faithful pokemon.

Team Rocket only laughed sinisterly. "Try all you want Pikachu…" Jesse taunted.

"Your shocks will only fire back at your friends." James taunted with Jesse.

"So try all ya want, your shocks won't get trough dis net." Meowth finished the taunt with a laugh.

"Torchic, I choose you!" May shouted as she threw her fire pokemon's pokeball.

"Go Onix!" Brock shouted as he called out his rock pokemon.

"Scyther, go!" Tracey yelled as he called out his skilled pokemon.

"Umbreon, I choose you!" Gary yelled as he called out his faithful pokemon.

"Torchic!" "Roar!!!" "Scy!!!" "Umbre!" All their pokemon shouted as they came out of their pokeballs.

"So you want to play rough huh? Serpentine, Go!" Jesse shouted as she called out her new snake pokemon.

"Weezing, Go!" James yelled as he called his gas pokemon.

All at once, the pokemon clashed and for once, Team Rocket had the advantage. One by one, everyone's pokemon fell at the hands of those two pokemon. Ash could only watch from his net and struggle to get out along with the rest of his pokemon. Misty then felt something in her head coming, she panicked and began to hold her head with both of her hands and fell to her knees.

"No, not again!" Misty cried as she felt as though she was in pain.

Everyone looked at Misty wondering what was wrong with her. "Misty what's wrong?" Brock asked as he went to go check her out.

"Don't come near me!" Misty nearly shouted as she continued to hold her head.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" James asked looking at Misty.

"Who cares, we got what we came her for…" Jesse said angrily.

"So let's scram!" Meowth shouted.

"No, no! Stop!" Misty shouted before letting out a blood-curdling scream.

Everyone looked at her just in time to see a blue aura cover Misty's body. Her arms fell to her sides and when she lifted her head, her eyes…they were glowing the same crimson blue as the aura around her and they were blank! At the same time, Team Rocket's balloon was glowing the same crimson blue and it stopped in its tracks.

"AHH! What's going on?" Jesse cried as she tried to move.

"I'm frozen, I can't move!" James cried.

Misty then began to float, that's right, float into the air still glowing a crimson blue. Everyone stared in shock as they saw Misty floating and glowing at the same time with Team Rocket's balloon. Then, with one movement of her hand, the rope connecting to the net containing Ash and all his pokemon ripped and Ash and his pokemon fell to the ground and landed safely. Ash emerged from the net still looking at Misty. All his pokemon all looked too. Just then, Togepi came out of hiding and widened its eyes.

"Toge, toge togeprrrri!" (Oh no, Mommy's at it again!) Togepi cried.

Ash looked at Togepi in surprise. "You mean this has happened before?!"

"Toge, togeprrrriii toge, toge, priiii!" (Yes daddy, she has been doing this for a while now.) Togepi replied nearly in a cry.

Just then, Misty took her right hand, pointed it towards Team Rocket's balloon, and closed the palm into a perfect fist. After she clenched her fist, the balloon exploded sending Team Rocket into the air.

"We're blasting off agaiiin!!!" "Wobba!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew away.

Misty then looked towards the others before the glow around her disappeared, her eyes closed, and she fell to the ground. Ash ran to her and caught her just in time before she hit the ground. He stroked a piece of her hair away from her face revealing her facial features. He then noticed something on her forehead and noticed it looked like the symbol of an Unown.

"What's happened to you Misty?" Ash muttered as he looked at her.

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike: Well, that was kinda dramatic wasn't it?

Misty: Wow, I never thought something like that would happen to me.

Ash: Me neither.

Misty: Please keep writing Mike, I don't want to see anyone get hurt. ::She looked at him with pleading eyes::

Mike: Don't worry Misty, I will. But I need reviews to do that so please review everyone and no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike: Well, I must say a little writer's block and some strange events going on in my life had distracted me but I'm back!

Misty: What now Mike?

Mike: Don't worry Misty; everything will turn out OK that I promise.

Ash: I hope so. I don't want my Mist harmed.

Misty: Oh Ash. ::Stares at him dreamingly::

Mike: Don't mind me. Onto the Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon but the story and any characters I might introduce in it belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Summary: What if that Unown that hit Misty's head in the episode, "Address Unknown" left a small side effect that didn't sprout until 2 months after Ash returned from the Houenn league and became a Pokemon Master? That side effect is what many would consider a gift; but for Misty, it's a curse. A curse that can be treated but not cured…or can it? Can Ash help Misty through this and hide his feelings from her new powers?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A Curse of Fate 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2: Misty Explains

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misty's eyes fluttered open from the sunlight shining on her pale face. Her eyelids opened revealing her aquamarine eyes, which had turned back to normal. She looked at her surroundings and realized she was in Ash's room. She sat up abruptly from the bed looking down at the covers.

_What happened? I remember Team Rocket trying to capture Ash and my…_She thought trying to recall what had happened. Then it hit her like a roundhouse punch. _Oh no! It's happened again!_

The next thing anyone knew, a tear slid down her cheek and onto the blanket making a small wet spot on the blanket that dried up as quickly as it formed. She then brought her palms up to her face burying it within them while letting out a few sobs. _Now my friends know and I'm putting them in danger. If I stay here…there's no telling what might happen to them._

"Pikachupi!"

Misty turned her head in time to see Pikachu jump into her arms. She gasped in surprise as she caught the tiny yellow pokémon in her arms. She then looked to see Ash and the others coming into the room.

"Misty are you ok?" Ash asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Misty simply looked down with a sad face. "No Ash, I'm not."

"What happened out there Misty?" Brock inquired while looking at her.

Misty sighed and looked out the window. _Should I tell them? I might as well, they saw me use my powers, now I have to tell them._ She thought as she turned to look at them again. Her expression didn't change.

"Ash, you remember when we were on our way to MT. Silver to bring Larvatar back to its mother and we ran to an Unown?" Misty asked while her face faulted.

"Uh…come to think of it…" Ash said looking his with his eyes upward recalling the incident.

(Flashback)

_Ash and crew were walking through the woods when they noticed something strange above them. When Ash and Brock looked, they could clearly see a portal to another dimension. On the other side they could see a whole bunch of Unown floating around the portal. One came falling down towards them._

_When Misty looked up, all she saw was the Unown hitting her square in the face._

(End Flashback)

"Yeah I remember, that Unown hit your head when it came down." Brock said looking at her.

"And you told us that for a split second your mind was linked with it and it showed you what was wrong with it and where it came from." Ash recalled looking back at Misty.

"Well for that split second," Misty began sadly. "I could also feel something strange inside of me, like I could feel what was around me with my mind."

"A psychic ability?" Brock inquired.

"I thought of that and it was." Misty said. "After I left you guys after the Silver Conference, I felt that power growing day by day. That's when it happened back home.

"I was walking back to the gym when several Team Rocket Grunts surrounded me. They said they wanted the Gym and my Pokémon. When I refused they…" Misty continued about ready to sob. "They threatened to kill me and my Pokémon. I was so frightened I didn't even run. That's when it happened, they surrounded me with some sort of machines and before I knew it, I could feel an intense pain in my head. After a few seconds I blacked out and when I came to, I found their machines destroyed like a bomb had hit them and the grunts were all over the street knocked unconscious. I thought it was nothing to worry about but another reason for me to leave Cerulean City.

"When I arrived in Lavender Town, I thought I would be safe; but I was wrong. Somehow Team Rocket tracked me down and nearly caused me to destroy the town. I then went to Vermillion City; it was fine while I was staying at the Pokemon Center. But then, Team Rocket showed up again and this time I nearly wiped out the Pokemon Center. It was the same in Celadon City and Mount Moon. I just kept running from then until…" By this time Misty was now in tears and everyone began to understand.

They understood now that it was her causing all those weird explosions in those areas and the one who's been in the papers. They also know the reason now, Team Rocket is after her. Why, they don't know.

All Ash did was give her a comforting hug while she sobbed her tears on his shoulder. May, Brock, Max, and Pikachu all give Misty sympathetic looks as she cried on Ash's shoulder and he comforted her. Brock was also trying to grin but with Misty's problem he couldn't. The reason why he was grinning was because of the sight he was looking at: Ash actually comforting Misty with a hug.

~*~ Elsewhere ~*~

Three familiar figures were walking through a wooded area using sticks to hold them up. One was a woman with red hair that pointed behind her head, the other tall figure was a man with short blue hair that was let down, and the small figure was a meowth on its hind legs.

"The boss isn't going to be happy with this." The man whined while pulling his weight with the stick he used for walking.

"Once he hears we got blasted off by a girl with psychic powers, he'll have our hides for this." The woman complained as she too dragged her weight with her walking stick.

"Yeah, and we'll be out of a job too." Meowth said dragging his weight.

"Hey…I just had an idea!" James said stopping.

"What James?" Jessie and Meowth asked at the same time while stopping to look at him.

"What if we tell the boss about the twerp's girlfriend and her powers? He might actually consider using her." James said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean James?" Jessie asked blinking in confusion.

"I get it," Meowth exclaimed making Jessie look at him. "The boss might send reinforcements to help us capture her and we get a big promotion!"

"A splendid idea, I'm glad I thought of it!" Jessie exclaimed with her mood brightened.

"Wooooobuffet!" Wobuffet exclaimed popping out of his pokéball behind Jessie.

~*~ TR HQ ~*~

A ringing sound came from the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni's phone. Taking his time while scratching behind his Persian's ears, he picked up the receiver and brought it to his ear. And with a gruff voice he answered…

"Yes?" Then his eyes widened. "What? When?" He paused while listening to the other end. "Excellent, prepare the troops and be ready to head to Pallet Town." He hung up the phone and grinned evilly. "I found you my dear, and soon your powers will be mine to control."

His Persian just purred as he scratched his ears and listened to his master's talking. Then a small snicker can be heard from Giovanni as he thought of his plans for world domination with whatever it was in Pallet Town as his main weapon.

~*~ Back in Pallet Town ~*~

Ash stared at Misty as she slept peacefully in his bed. He was sitting next to her while stroking her flaming red hair with his hand. His face showed an expression of sadness, anger, and worry all rolled in one. He was really concerned about her. And who could blame him? Misty had been through a lot since her powers surfaced in Cerulean City many weeks ago. And what's worse, Team Rocket's been after her all this time.

"Don't worry Misty; I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered as he continued to stroke her hair.

He looked around him to see if the coast was clear. All he could see was Misty's Togepi sleeping soundly next to Pikachu, who was also sleeping soundly. He then turned back to Misty. He then looked at how pretty she was when she was sleeping. Without thinking, he bent down and planted a small peck on her cheek before going back to comforting her in her sleep.

Little did Ash realize, Pikachu and Togepi both saw what he did and grinned. They knew he liked Misty that much; he was just too scared to admit it to her. Togepi was very happy because she considers Ash her father since Misty and he always seem to act like a married couple to many people.

Pikachu was just happy because Ash finally did that after all this time. But his smile soon turned to a frown remembering about Misty's problem. Like Ash, he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

To be continued…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mike: Once again, I am SOOO sorry for not updating this story for a while. Writer's block had me jammed for quite some time and now I have chapter 2 up. Hope you guys like it. Like before, no flames please.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, after losing chapter 3 while I worked on it I had to rethink the whole chapter; that and I was preoccupied with my other stories and writer's block. Now I'm back with chapter three and I apologize for the long wait. Now I understand how some of you felt when I did the first chapter and now since you liked the second chapter so much, I'll try and finish this story as best I can.  
----------------  
Chapter 3: Team Rocket's Attack, Misty's Decision.  
----------------  
The next morning, the sun rose over the hills that surround Pallet Town and shined on the small town. The Pokémon that inhabited Professor Oak's laboratory frolicked around the lab area while in the open field of the lab area; Ash was training _all_ of his pokémon. From his Treeko, to his Torkoal (A/N: spoiler), his Corphish, Kingler, Charizard (who had returned after a long while in the Charicific Valley), Pikachu, and a whole lot more. His Tauros all stampeded around the lab area for their exercise while some of his other pokémon did their own way of training.

Ash barked out orders and his pokémon obeyed because they all heard about the little ordeal Misty had gone through. Like Ash, they made their vows to not let anything happen to Misty. Despite Bayleef's jealousy, she listened to Ash didn't argue about it at all. Even Charizard was willing to help out, even after roasting Ash a couple of times, and trained harder out of all of Ash's pokémon along with Pikachu. Pikachu was working on his Iron Tail technique that he learned in the Houenn league in case Team Rocket arrived with a rock pokémon.

Ash was training himself as well by running with his Tauros, doing pushups, and practicing some martial arts moves he learned after becoming a pokémon master. He would even fight Team Rocket himself if it came right down to it. He cared about Misty a lot since they were very close friends. Deep inside him, though, he loved her and he knew he did. He just wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her. After a couple of more pushups, sweat now covered Ash's tanned body and he noticed many of his pokémon were getting tired as well.

"Ok guys, take a break!" Ash called out and immediately all of Ash's pokémon, except his Tauros, all stopped their training and went to rest. Ash himself went over to a boulder where Misty sat. It was the same one he lied down on when he lost his first battle against Gary and his Eevee.

Misty was watching the whole time, she was quite impressed on how Ash trained his pokémon well with affection and they returned it. He really was a unique trainer in her eyes. Most trainers she met didn't usually care how they used their pokémon. Many of them saw pokémon as tools for fighting while others would just abuse them if they failed. These kinds of trainers really disgusted her; but it's trainers like Ash that make her love being a water pokémon trainer.

As he sat down she handed him a towel to wipe off his sweat. After he accepted it, he thanked her for it while he wiped his sweat off his forehead and face. He then took a bottle of water and gulped down a huge amount of it. He sighed heavily as he put the towel around his shoulders. Misty couldn't help but to smile at him.

"You sure seem to work out more often now, Ash." She said looking at how muscular his arms were.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah, ever since the Houenn League I've been working out more often." Ash replied looking towards his pokémon who were all taking a break, except his Tauros of course. Ash just grunted while he tugged his white undershirt that he was exercising in off revealing how muscular he had become.

Misty actually began looking him over. He was more well built than she remembered. She could clearly see his abs through his t-shirt and saw that he had a six-pack that any girl could want. But he was hers and no one else's; Misty couldn't help but to smile as she looked towards the pokémon. Ash looked her over for a little bit as well; he couldn't believe how beautiful she became since he last saw her. He was pretty sure that any guy trainer that was immature would want her for…he'd rather not think of that but he was sure that's what they would want. Even if they did try he'd make sure that they'd think twice.

"Hey you two!" Came Brock's voice causing both Ash and Misty to groan as they both turned. "Professor Oak needs to see both of ya!"

"We'll be right there Brock!" Ash called back as he and Misty got off the rock and walked into the laboratory

After a few more hours at Professor Oak's lab, which mostly had him examining Misty a little and giving her suggestions to try and control her powers, our heroes now head back to Ash's home for a well-deserved rest. Along the way, Ash had been telling Misty everything that's been happening to him during the Houenn Competition as well as telling her about how May trained her Beautifly for pokémon contests. Misty couldn't help but laugh at some of the times Ash made a fool of himself, but she also congratulated him for finally achieving his goal.

Their conversation was interrupted as they heard several helicopter engines around them. Soon enough, black helicopters began to fly all over Pallet Town and one seemed to focus on Ash, Misty, Brock, May, and Max. Every helicopter had a huge red "R" on them and that only meant one thing, it was Team Rocket!

"Oh no…they found me!" Misty cried in fear as she watched one helicopter hover in front of them and land as well as many others. After they landed, dozens of Rocket grunts began to surround the group and point guns at them. After gathering the group together, another helicopter, much different from the others, landed near the group.

After it landed, it's door opened up to reveal the head honcho of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni. He grinned menacingly as he and his Persian stepped down and walked towards the crowd of trainers. Many of the grunts moved aside and stood at attention as he walked passed them. Ash's eyes narrowed as he recognized the man. This same man ordered Mewtwo's creation, many more Pokémon, and other trainers to suffer. After reaching the group, he circled them while snickering very slowly and evilly.

"Well, well, what have we here?" He taunted as he looked at the group as they huddled together around Misty protecting her. "I come all the way to Pallet Town to capture someone who might be useful to my plans and what do I find? Several children and their pets."

"Watch it pal!" Ash hissed as he glared daggers at Giovanni and was ready to jump him even though a couple of grunts pointed their guns at him forcing him to not do so.

"Now, now young man…" Giovanni said in a slightly kind voice trying to sound more business-like. "I'm only here to retrieve someone and I will be on my way." After he finished, he looked at Misty. "Young lady, I do believe you are the person I'm after."

"Leave her alone!" Ash shouted only to be punched in the stomach by a grunt causing him to haunch over and the gang to surround him.

"That's odd…"Jessie said as she saw a whole bunch of Team Rocket helicopters hovering and in Pallet Town.

"Why is the special operations group here?" James inquired as he too noticed this odd behavior.

"You don't s'pose the boss already knows about this do ya?" Meowth asked jumping on James' shoulder and looking in the same direction.

"WOOObafett!" Wobbuffet exclaimed as he popped out of his pokéball behind Jessie and saluted.

Ash was on his knees clutching his stomach after that grunt punched him there. He slowly looked up and continued to glare at Giovanni while clenching his teeth in pain. Misty helped him up and glared at Giovanni too. "What do you want from me?"

"Why my dear, I merely wish to help you control your powers." Giovanni replied in a way that made him sound hurt. "I'm only trying to help you dear lady."

"You expect me to believe that!?" Misty nearly shouted back as she clenched her fists ready to jump. Soon she started to feel that same feeling when she was about to use her powers and clutched her head with both hands, whimpered, and fell to her knees.

"As you see my dear, you're having difficulty controlling your powers." Giovanni began to explain as he walked to her. "If you do not come with me, your powers might actually destroy everything in your path, including your friends." This caused Misty to look up at him. "But if you come with me, I can find experts to help you control your powers enough for you to summon them at will."

Misty began to think it over, his proposal was tempting but this was the leader of Team Rocket for goodness sake! He could not be trusted! But what if he was telling the truth? What if he could help her control her powers? No, what about her friends? More importantly, what about Ash? She couldn't leave them, not after being separated for a long time! Misty slowly looked from her friends, to Giovanni.

"And if I refuse?" Misty asked almost in a quiver to find out his answer.

"Well then," Giovanni said with a menacing grin before he snapped his fingers and every grunt began to point their guns towards Ash and the others! "I'm afraid your friends will suffer the consequences."

Misty gasped and put her hands over her mouth in fear. She just couldn't bear to lose any of her friends; especially Ash. But what about her Pokémon? If she did go with him, would she need them? No, she had to keep her Pokémon safe with someone and she already knew whom her Pokémon would listen to. She stood up with her head down enough that her hair shaded her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Just leave my friends out of this and at least give me time to say good bye to them." Misty begged while turning to Giovanni while her friends were in shock of her words.

Giovanni simply grinned and nodded. "I knew you'd see things my way, and I shall give you fifteen minutes. No more, no less." He then turned towards his helicopter and prepared to leave.

During those fifteen minutes, Misty said her goodbyes to Brock, May, Max, and Tracey as well as everyone else she knew in Pallet Town. Right now, there were five minutes left and she had one more person to say good-bye to. She walked right to him and stood directly in front of him.

"Misty, don't do this! There has to be another way!" Ash pleaded trying to make Misty reconsider but she shook her head.

"I can't risk your life or anyone else's Ash, if I did, I'd never forgive myself." Misty said in a sad tone looking deep into Ash's amber eyes with her aquamarine ones.

"But Misty, you know what will happen if you go with Team Rocket! They'll use you like a puppet!" Ash kept trying his best to get her to reconsider with as many excuses as he could, but it was no good; Misty had made up her mind and chose this. Just before Ash could make another excuse, Misty silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

"Ash, I know this is wrong, but believe me…"She then lowered her head and her eyes were once again shaded by her hair. "If I don't go, then if Team Rocket doesn't kill you…my powers will." She nearly quivered in her voice at the last part. "You're one of the most important people in my life, Ash, and I can't risk you getting hurt. And that's why I'm also giving you my Pokémon."

Ash's eyes widened as Togepi wiggled in her mother's arms trying to stay in them. As Misty started to give Togepi to Ash, Togepi turned and tried to reach back to Misty. Misty bent down to Togepi, now that it was in Ash's arms along with her pokéballs containing all her pokémon. Misty gave Togepi a small motherly smile as she stared at it with sad eyes.

"Togepi, mommy's gonna be gone for a while." Misty began to talk to Togepi as if she were talking to a real child. "So I'm letting Ash take care of you until I get back OK?" She asked the tiny Egg pokémon.

"Toge…" Togepi did its best not to cry but nodded anyway.

Misty then placed a small kiss on the tiny pokémon's head before turning back to Ash with an even sadder look. "Ash, please take care of my pokémon? I know they'll listen to you."

"Misty…"

"Promise me Ash!" Misty cried letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

"I…I promise." Ash said slowly while looking at her trying not to cry himself.

"Time's up!" Giovanni yelled and Misty nodded before turning to Ash. She then lunged herself at him, wrapped her arms around his body, and hugged him tight. It took a while for Ash to respond but he hugged back while Togepi was left in Pikachu's care. A pair of Rocket grunts pulled them apart and dragged Misty to the helicopter while another pair pointed their guns at the group holding them back.

After a few minutes, the helicopters belonging to Team Rocket began to leave Pallet Town while Ash stared towards them now letting the tears in his eyes flow down his cheeks. After a while, he clenched his fists and looked towards the horizon with fire in his eyes.

"I promise you Misty, I will find you…I swear It." He hissed to no one as he watched the helicopters disappear in the distance.

To be continued…  
------------------  
A/N: SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating this sooner. But here it is, chapter 3! Did I do well with it or horribly? Please tell me.


	4. Please Read!

A/N: Okay, I've been getting reviews for this old story of mine and many of you are telling me to update it. I'm going to make this very clear to all of you: I CAN'T!! Why? I'll give you a few good reasons why.

1) I have lost all inspiration to write this one.

2) I have lost all intent on finishing this story.

3) I lost all the files to this story.

So if you have this story on your alert list, don't bother because I cannot continue this story at all. If anyone wants to adopt this story and finish what I started feel free to do so but e-mail me first!


End file.
